Chloe O'Brian
Chloe O'Brian is a Senior Analyst with the Los Angeles unit of the Counter Terrorist Unit. She previously served as an intelligence agent and internet protocol manager at that unit. A graduate of the University of California at Davis, with a B.S. degree in Computer Science, O'Brian has expertise in attacks scripts, computer vulnerabilities, intrusion detection, penetration testing, operational security, viruses Proficiency in Cerberus and PlutoPlus. She has also built the IPSec architecture. Relationships Despite her lack of social skills, Chloe has gained several friends at CTU and has shown to have a great deal of loyalty to them. She helped CTU Agent Chase Edmunds take care of his daughter from a previous relationship after the child's mother abandoned Chase and their child and even offered to pass the child off as her own, so as to keep Chase's now ex-girlfriend Kim Bauer from knowing about the girl. She also has a complicated friendship with CTU agent Jack Bauer. In the beginning, Jack was prone to using Chloe to engage in unauthorized use of CTU computer resources for Jack without his superior's permission. The relationship was pretty much one-sided initially, in terms of Jack using Chloe and demanding that Chloe risk her career on blind faith regarding Jack being right. Chloe would reluctantly follow Jack's demands and ride out the problems they would make for her with her boss when Jack's requests from her yielded the results he promised they would yield. However, they still seem rather close, in a big brother/little sister sort of way. In the time that she worked with Edgar Stiles, the two had a rather antagonistic relationship, although there were several moments when they expressed genuine concern towards each other, such as in season four, when Chloe was assigned into a potentially dangerous field assignment and Edgar tried to take her place, or when Chloe refers to Edgar as, "a geek, but a good guy." She also displayed a deep emotional response when she watches him die after exposure to deadly nerve gas. In the pilot episode of Day 5, we learn that Chloe was in a relationship with her CTU Subordinate, Spenser Wolff. She kicks him out of her bed in the morning. It turns out to be a short-lived relationship. Later that day, he is discovered to be a mole and Chloe fires him from CTU. She mentions him with Kim Bauer in the Day 5 7:00pm-8:00pm episode. "Well, this morning I woke up with a guy in my bed that I'll probably never see again." It was revealed late in Day 5 that Chloe had an ex-husband, Morris O'Brian. The details of her relationship with him are unknown, however her last on-screen moment of Day 5 was walking out of CTU with him after agreeing to talk about Edgar Stiles. 24: The Game Chloe makes a brief appearance in 24: The Game as an analyst at CTU Washington. She connects Chase Edmunds, who is undercover, with CTU Los Angeles in order to inform them on the assasination attempt on Jim Prescott. She then reveals to Chase that the phone call is being tapped. She helps him lock down the base and get a flight to Los Angeles so that he can continue his undercover work and attempt to stop the terrorist group. Day 3 At the beginning of Day 3 Chloe is Intelligence Agent who seems to work closely with Jack Bauer. After Chloe accidentally puts transcript files in the wrong place, Jack is tempted to fire her, but Chase Edmunds talks him down. Later in the day, Chloe has her first of what could be considered several unfortunate incidents where she talks to someone in a rude tone without knowing the inordinate amount of stress that's on them when she is short with Michelle Dessler shortly after Tony Almeida, her husband, was shot, which put her in charge of CTU temporarily. She is later asked to clear out Jack's office after Jack breaks Ramon Salazar out of prison, where she finds evidence that Bauer has been taking drugs. She has it tested and confirms that Jack has been using opium. While she is finalizing the test, Kim Bauer walks in. While she initially tries to avoid Kim, she ends up bluntly telling Kim her father uses drugs. She then goes on to tell Michelle. Chloe also discovers that Adam Kaufman's sister has been infected with the virus, and tells Tony. Chloe also becomes the first to discover that Michelle has been captured at that Tony is being blackmailed. Chloe is forced to bring a baby into CTU. Minutes after bringing the baby in, Ryan Chapelle orders her to 'get rid of it' or leave. She then has Kim baby-sit the child while she does work, but Chapelle still wants the baby to go. While Kim was baby-sitting, Adam informs her that the kid isn't Chloe's as she claimed. Chloe is forced to make up a story involving child services, which results in Kim going to Tony to have the baby taken away. Tony decides to keep her on for now, because of her value, which would become a common excuse for Chloe. It isn't until Chloe tells Chapelle it is Chase's baby that Chapelle lets it stay. She immediately tells Kim that Chase has a baby. She then turns around and tells Chase that Chapelle and Kim know, informing Chase that Kim is 'kinda pissed'. Chloe later tells Kim that Chase is too much like Jack to give up field work. Chloe has a moment of victory, however, when she defeats a worm Nina Myers put in the CTU computer system, a task which some said would be nearly impossible based on Nina's knowledge of the infected systems. After Ryan Chapelle is targeted by Saunders, Chloe is forced to take over what he was doing and is able to track down the fact that Stephen Saunders has a daughter. She also is responsible for communicating with Jack in the field during the final sting operation to get the virus. She witnessed the death of Stephen Saunders firsthand, as it occurred at her station, perhaps because of changes she made in Gael's widow's escort. She still manages to lead Jack to the middle school where the virus is intended to be released. Day 4 ]] At the start Day 4, her relationship with Jack changed dramatically in terms of her willingness to help him. When a friend of Chloe's was kidnapped by terrorists after accidentally discovering vital information regarding their schemes, Chloe turned to Jack for help. However, Jack shocked Chloe when he told her that he was willing to let her friend die rather than risk letting the bad guys know he was onto them. After several minutes of pleading and begging, Jack gave in and saved her friend. This action led to Chloe becoming 100% loyal to Jack, to the point that she was fired from her job at CTU when she refused to stop aiding Jack (who at the time was no longer a member of CTU). 's assassin at Nabilla's home]] Chloe walked away from her job (but not before telling her boss she was going to quit anyway since she couldn't stand her) but later that day was summoned back to CTU by Michelle Dessler (who took over running CTU halfway through the day) and asked to return to work since none of the other CTU employees were as skilled as Chloe was. Chloe quickly earned Michelle's trust and assisted her in helping Jack fake his death at the end of the season. After Day 4 As one of four individuals to know that Jack Bauer was indeed still alive (Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler, and David Palmer being the others), Chloe was able to maintain limited contact with Jack during his self-imposed exile, which enabled her to warn him that certain people had managed to discover that he had actually survived. In addition, she maintained her friendship with Kim Bauer, helping to comfort her through grieving Jack's perceived death. It's stated that Chloe is the only person who has had continual contact with him since he faked his death. Chloe is also the only one who was involved in the plot to fake his death to survive unscathed from murder attempts committed by unknown parties. She narrowly escaped a car bomb and an attack by the terrorists who planted the bomb. Day 5 At the start of Day 5, Chloe wakes up with Spenser Wolff in her bed and tells him that it was a mistake they had slept together. After being called to work, she gets a call from Edgar Stiles who tells her that Michelle Dessler was killed by a bomb in her car. Chloe stops before getting into her vehicle and sees someone watching her, so she runs and the man chases her but she loses him. She calls Jack Bauer who tells her to meet him at an old oil refinery. before she goes on the run from her eventual killers.]] When she meets with Jack, the men who chased Chloe appear and try to break in so her, Jack and Derek run and hide in one of the buildings. Jack kills most of the men chasing them but questions their leader, Haas. Chloe sees Jack shoot him. Chloe helps Jack break into the apartment where David Palmer was assasinated and gives him information on agents' movements. To give Jack time to escape, Chloe drives out of the building and gives herself up and is taken to CTU Los Angeles. dies from the Syntox gas and starts to cry.]] Later in the day terrorists strike CTU with Sentox nerve gas. While Chloe is able to safely make it to the situation room, she is forced to watch in horror as long time friend Edgar, who just hours ago helped save her life, dies from the gas. His last word was "Chloe." As the nerve gas clears out of CTU, Department of Homeland Security officials arrive and begin revising protocols under the direction of Vice President Hal Gardner. Miles Papazian takes Chloe's keycard to update protocols. Chloe must covertly borrows her keycard from Miles to download the NSA WET List for Jack. Chloe is to be let go with the rest of the staff but Audrey Raines signs a statement, blaming Bill Buchanan for the mistakes made by CTU during Day 5, on the condition that Chloe be retained in her position. Chloe is initially furious at Audrey for betraying Buchanan, who she believes has performed his job admirably, but Audrey explains that she was forced to sign the statement because Jack needs her to remain at her station. Chloe is later forced to work directly against her superiors in Homeland Security in order to help Audrey and Jack. She hacks into a CTU server and interferes with a satellite tracking Audrey's car. She is able to slip into the bathroom just before being caught red handed, but Homeland Security is very suspicious that she is deliberately interfering with their orders to attempt to apprehend Jack, at that time subject to a warrant by President Charles Logan. Homeland Security tricks Chloe into calling a pay phone where Audrey is currently located. They track the call to Van Nuys Airport and alert President Logan that they have located Bauer. Chloe is then put into custody by bureaucrat, Miles Papazian. However, Chloe steals his keycard and escapes from detention. She grabs her laptop and leaves CTU. Chloe worked with Buchanan from his home but Papazian is able to track her. Karen Hayes then contacts Bill to alert them that Papazian has sent a team to arrest Chloe and that she has mere minutes to leave the house. Chloe escapes and is forced to work from a bar where she is prestered by a man named Ross. Chloe tasers his twice so she could work in peace. After Karen Hayes calls in Bill Buchanan, they decide to bring Chloe back to CTU as well. After Jack was able to retrive the recording he enlists on the help of Chloe to setup the recording to be played for the Attorney General. However thanks to Miles Papazian (now working for the President) the recording was destroyed before it could be played. However shortly after Chloe was responsible for helping CTU locate Bierko, and helped run the operation at CTU for Jack. When Bierko was killed, and the submarine missles secured Jack Bauer decides it is time to go after the President. He calls Chloe right away to let her know what he is planning to do, and that he needs her to provide him with a walk through to modify field communications equipment. Chloe tells her that she isn't good at that, but Jack quickly tells her to find someone who is. Chloe then enlists the help of her ex-husband, Morris O'Brian, to help Jack on modifying the Field Communications equipment. Chloe then sends Morris to the deliver the equipment to Jack. After Jack's attempt at getting a confession from the President failed he was arrested, and taken into custody. Chloe then reverts to plan B, and played a big role in bringing the President down. It turns out before Jack was arrested he planted a micro-chip into the President's signature pen. When the President said what they wanted to hear, Chole quickly setups a call with the Attorney General, and calls in Bill Buchanan and Karen Hayes. When Bill and Karen learn that Chloe just called the Attorney General again without any evidence they began to yell at Chloe. However before saying anything she just plays the new recording they obtained from the First Lady and the President himself. Karen, Bill, and The Attorney General didn't need to say anything after hearing what they just heard, and quickly sets up the plan to bring the President into custody. At the end of the day, Chloe begins to pack up to go home for the day when she is approached by Bill Buchanan. Bill tells her that she did a great job today, and Chloe tells Bill the same. Bill then tells Chloe that he found something from Edgar's possesions, and thought she should have it. Bill walks away, as Chloe is holding a picture that is folded up. She unfolds it to reveal a picture of Edgar and herself from when they first worked together. Chloe, overwhelmed by her emotions begins to shed a tear before her ex-husband Morris approaches her to comfort her. Morris asks Chloe if she would like to talk about it, Chloe says yes, and the two walk out of CTU to spend sometime together. Memorable Quotes * Miles Papazian: Chloe O'Brian? * Chloe O'Brian: Who are you? * Miles Papazian: Homeland Security. * Chloe O'Brian: I asked your name, not who you work for. * Edgar Stiles: Why didn't you tell me Jack was alive? * Chloe O'Brian: Oh, come on, it's called national security! * Chloe O'Brian: (to Edgar Stiles) Since when do you say "not now"? * Kim Bauer: So how have you been doing? * Chloe O'Brian: This morning I woke up with a guy in my bed that I doubt I'm ever going to see again...and one of my best friends just died in front of me. So I guess not that great. * Chloe O'Brian: Relax, he's really good at this. (as Jack strangles an FBI officer and Derek Huxley looks on) * Spenser Wolff: I don't care if you are my boss, or if you regret sleeping with me last night. Nobody talks to me like that. * Chloe O'Brian: Really? I just did. * Chloe O'Brian: Haven't you ever taken a psychology class? People keep secrets. * Chloe O'Brian: Fine. When all this is over, we'll sit over chamomile tea and I'll tell you all my secrets, okay? * Edgar Stiles: You're the best analyst we've got. * Chloe O'Brian: I know. * Woman: Don't you have a gun? * Chloe O'Brian: I work with computers! * Chase Edmunds: How'd she take the news? * Chloe O'Brian: Gosh, Chase, I think she was kind of pissed! * Chloe O'Brian: (over the phone) Jack, I know this isn't protocol - Please don't hang up! * Edgar Stiles: I just want you to know you did the right thing. * Chloe O'Brian: Shut up! * Kim Bauer: Barry thinks I should let that go. * Chloe O'Brian: Yeah, well, shrinks are always giving advice that they probably don't follow themselves. * Chloe O'Brian: I was unfairly harsh to you a few minutes ago, I didn't mean anything. * Spenser Wolff: All right. Apology accepted. * Chloe O'Brian: It wasn't really an apology, it was more of an observation. * Barry Landes: Listen, we're in a crisis situation here, okay? Tempers are bound to flare, let's just everybody breathe. * Chloe O'Brian: What's with you and the breathing? Is that your solution to everything? * Bill Buchanan: You've managed to rack up 4 protocol violations. * Chloe O'Brian: Well, it's a lot worse than that if you count agency dot codes. It's more like 26 violations. Do you want me to figure out whose face that is? Or I could just go wait in holding. * Chloe O'Brian: I was inappropriately blunt. Sorry - I do that a lot. * Chloe O'Brian: (after discovering DHS had found Audrey) Crap! * Miles Papazian: What were you doing? * Chloe O'Brian: (Exiting the bathroom) Do I have to write you a report? * Shari Rothenberg: Chloe, do you have a minute? * Chloe O'Brian: No. * Chloe O'Brian: If we're going to do extensive satellite tracking, I need more than my laptop. I'm going to have to network onto your computer, even though it's kind of pathetic, and I need you to get that screen to work for me. * Bill Buchanan: Alright. * Chloe O'Brian: I hope you don't mind me bossing you around, but technically, I don't work for you anymore. * Bill Buchanan: It's alright, Chloe. * Chloe O'Brian: Good. * Chloe O'Brian: Miles? I don't think you're as big of a jerk as you like to pretend you are. * Chloe O'Brian: If CTU has Jack, it's all my fault! Appearances Day 3 Chloe appeared in every episode of season 3. Day 4 * Day 4 7:00am-8:00am * Day 4 8:00am-9:00am * Day 4 9:00am-10:00am * Day 4 10:00am-11:00am * Day 4 11:00am-12:00pm * Day 4 8:00pm-9:00pm * Day 4 9:00pm-10:00pm * Day 4 10:00pm-11:00pm * Day 4 11:00pm-12:00am * Day 4 12:00am-1:00am * Day 4 1:00am-2:00am * Day 4 2:00am-3:00am * Day 4 3:00am-4:00am * Day 4 4:00am-5:00am * Day 4 5:00am-6:00am * Day 4 6:00am-7:00am Day 5 Chloe appeared in every episode of season 5, including the Season 5 Prequel. Obrian, Chloe Obrian, Chloe Obrian, Chloe Obrian, Chloe Obrian, Chloe Obrian, Chloe